darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
275
As Elizabeth and Carolyn begin to reconcile, Jason's greed has fatal results. Synopsis Teaser : A yellow haze obscures the morning sun, and the meadows and forests and beaches surrounding Collinwood appear bleak and desolate in the hazy, curious half-light. It is as if day and night have intermingled; two worlds have become one. Inside the great house there's a woman who is hovering between two worlds; the waking world and the world of dreams. For though she has been purged of fears and guilts that have haunted her for years, she has come to know an even greater desperation. Elizabeth, half awake and half in dreams, can think only of the missing Carolyn as she lies in bed. She has been injected with a sedative by a doctor, but she cannot rest as her mind is filled with worry for her daughter. Elsewhere, Carolyn is walking alone on the beach. Act I Carolyn returns to Collinwood, and goes upstairs to see her mother. Elizabeth wakes, unsure if she's dreaming or not. She doesn't want to sleep because she wants to tell Carolyn what really happened eighteen years ago. But Carolyn insists on speaking first. She apologizes for running out on her mother, and tells her she understands what Elizabeth had to do, declaring she will stand by her when the case goes to trial. Carolyn learns that there won't be a trial--her father was never murdered, and that it had all been a setup between Paul Stoddard and Jason McGuire in order to extort money. Stunned and relieved by the news, she encourages Elizabeth to rest. Act II Later that day, Elizabeth is awake and sitting up in bed. Carolyn brings her a cup of tea after having called Sheriff Patterson to get filled in on all the details. She realizes now that Elizabeth would never deliberately hurt someone, and that Paul must have been a very cruel man. Elizabeth is hopeful that Paul won't return; their divorce is final, so he has no hold over them. Carolyn wonders why her mother never told her the truth about the locked room. Elizabeth explains that it was her fear of Carolyn hating her that kept her from divulging her long-hidden secret. The thought of Jason McGuire and the anguish he put her mother through infuriates Carolyn. She can't understand why Elizabeth--who wanted to put an end to the past and everything it represented--didn't press charges. Elizabeth insists that Jason is gone now, a hundred miles away from Collinsport by now. Carolyn hopes it is more like two million miles; she hopes McGuire has gone to the ends of the Earth. Unbeknown to them, Jason has broken into the Old House in search of the jewel chest he spied earlier (274) (and which was clearly in front of him on the table in the living room at the end of 274 when he broke the window and climbed in, but now we're supposed to forget that version of the break-in). He doesn't get far before he is caught by Willie. Act III Willie warns Jason that he is heading for trouble, and that Barnabas is in the house. Uncaring and too greedy to be put off, McGuire continues to pillage. He demands to know where the fortune in jewels is kept, but Willie refuses to tell him. His temper flaring, Jason smacks Willie and manhandles him, threatening to twist his arm off unless he tells the whereabouts of the jewels. Willie finally gives in and reveals they are hidden in the basement. However, he tries to prevent McGuire from going there by telling him the truth about Barnabas. Of course, Jason doesn't believe him and forces Willie--who continues to protest as dusk approaches--downstairs. Act IV McGuire is surprised by both the appearance of the room and the coffin in the middle of it. He suspects the jewels are hidden inside the coffin, and Willie goes ballistic in his attempts to prevent Jason from opening it. Willie grabs a handful of priceless gems Barnabas had instructed him to sell from inside a nearby table, but it is not enough for McGuire. Despite Willie's protests to the contrary, Jason continues to believe the remainder of the jewels are sealed up inside the coffin, which he is determined to open. Knowing all too well what may happen, Willie backs away as McGuire lifts the lid... Barnabas' hand shoots out and grabs Jason's neck! Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Of course I don't hate you. You're my mother, and I love you. ---- : Willie: Barnabas, he isn't alive. He can walk at night, but he's dead. ---- : Jason: Then why is this coffin here? : Willie: Because it's his coffin!! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Alfred Dillay as Hand of Barnabas Collins (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This was the first episode without the established Alexandra Moltke "My name is Victoria Winters..." opening voice-over. From now on, it would be spoken by a random actor/actress out of character. It is likely this format was changed due to the shift from Victoria to Barnabas as the series' main character. As such, this is the first time an episode is narrated by Nancy Barrett. * One reason proposed for using other people than Alexandra Moltke for the opening narration was that Alexandra Moltke had to be paid full salary when she did the narration, even if she did not appear in that episode. Starting with this episode, the narration was always provided by a person who was appearing in that day's episode, saving money on salaries. * This episode featured location footage of Nancy Barrett walking along the beach. * Final appearance of Dennis Patrick as the character Jason McGuire. Although the character appears in 276, and Patrick receives a credit for that episode, he only appears in recycled footage in the pre-credits reprise; an unknown extra fills in for him as Jason's body for the rest of that episode. Story * Jason is seen in old clothes in this episode and in 274, although he has not been back to Collinwood to sleep or pack his things, which later surprises Roger. If he had really planned to steal the jewels from the Old House just before his deadline, he'd have been prepared to leave town immediately after that, both because Sheriff Patterson's deadline was approaching and because he would have to assume Barnabas would at least try to summon the police after the robbery. Those were nice suits Jason had back in his room in the big house. He wouldn't have planned to ditch those just so he could be comfortable in old clothes that last day. Moreover, he wouldn't have taken his expensive wedding suit off knowing that it might be confiscated as an ill-gotten gain. Elizabeth had not asked the Sheriff and others to "Let him go and he can keep the suits he got on my credit at the haberdashery". * As seen in 210, Barnabas is wearing his ring on his left hand when he reaches out to grab Jason. Apparently he wears it on his left hand when he is about to grab someone's neck while he is lying in his coffin. This is also seen in the teaser of 276. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Elizabeth * TIMELINE: 6pm: Jason at the Old House. * SEDATIVE: Elizabeth has been given an injection to help her sleep. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of the previous episode, the box of jewels Jason seeks is sitting on the table just inside the window when he breaks in. Yet at the start of this episode, the box is gone, setting the stage for Jason to search for it in the basement and open Barnabas' coffin. Since the box was so clearly there at the end of 274, this would probably count as one of the biggest continuity flubs of the series. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 275 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 275 - The Last Normal Day0275